


Agito

by Ignis (foxjar)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: 100 Themes Challenge, Established Relationship, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Minor Gladiolus Amicitia/Prompto Argentum, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 05:20:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17155985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxjar/pseuds/Ignis
Summary: Noctis watches Ignis as he drives, his hands curled around the steering wheel. Every motion Ignis makes is noted: when he reaches for his can of Ebony in the cup holder, when he turns the wheel, and when he gently brakes to let another car pass by.





	Agito

**Author's Note:**

> 100 Theme Challenge (variation one): 9. Drive

Noctis watches Ignis as he drives, his hands curled around the steering wheel. Every motion Ignis makes is noted: when he reaches for his can of Ebony in the cup holder, when he turns the wheel, and when he gently brakes to let another car pass by. Ignis' eyes never leave the road in front of him, a diligent driver as always, and while Noctis himself can drive, he respects Ignis' ability to retain such an intent focus.

Prompto and Gladio are snuggled up together in the back seat; they fell asleep hours ago, depriving Noctis of the riveting conversation they often provide. He looks out at the places they pass: barren, dusty deserts devoid of life. Every few miles or so, they pass a small, abandoned shack of some sort out in the distance, but other than that, there is not much to see.

Except Ignis, of course, and there is little on Eos that Noctis would rather spend his time looking at. His hand reaches for Ignis, and he feels his knee through the fabric of his pants. At first, he offers a mere pat — a simple "thank you," of sorts, for always driving him around — but then his hand is inching higher and higher up his thigh. Beneath his hand, Ignis stiffens, but his eyes still do not leave the road. Noctis grins mischievously as he squeezes Ignis' thigh, and for a moment, he thinks Ignis might look at him, but he does not.

Noctis is ready to move his hand even higher, and he wonders how far he could take this — if he could slide his hands into Ignis' pants without him ever taking his eyes off of the road — when he hears a rustling in the back seat. Prompto yawns and mutters a "good morning," at which Noctis retracts his hand to rest in his own lap.

"Morning," he says, his voice grumpy.

"Whoa. You get up on the wrong side of the bed or something?" Prompto teases.

Ignis finally looks at Noctis and offers him a tight-lipped smile. "No, I don’t think that’s quite it."

**Author's Note:**

> Happy holidays! I'll be doing my very best to make sure a chapter of Moss goes up today, as well as a few other small stories.


End file.
